Ancestral Burdens
by hanabiflowergirl
Summary: The Phantomhive twins, the descendants of Ciel Phantomhive, celebrate a birthday. But tragedy strikes, in the very same way it did for Ciel. In order for Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive, the namesake of their great-great-grandparents, to solve the murder of their family, and for Ciel to plot revenge against their enemies, they must call on an old "acquaintance". Deja vu, anyone?
1. Prologue: 1897

**Black Butler: Ancestral Burden**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. In order for this to make sense, we must pretend that Black Butler season two NEVER HAPPENED! Say it with me now: NEVER! HAPPENED! Now that we are over that hill, let's go over a couple more hurdles: I know the title isn't so great, but its just a filler until I think of a new one, but if anyone has ideas, I'm game. I also think that I'll have the rating as M for future stuff. And that's that. So here it goes...**

Prologue

_December 18th, 1897_ A snowstorm harbored over Phantomhive manor. The howling wind slapping against the window, nearby trees scratching against the roof while Ciel lay awake. Not that the storm was keeping him up. He was never able to sleep, not with the things he's seen. Not with the things he's done. But these things had to be done, for the sake of the Phantomhive name: to reclaim honor. For revenge. But he was not thinking about that. Tonight, he would fulfill his contract with Sebastian. Ciel was not afraid of death, he was in its clutches before, and almost found it comforting. Ciel was not afraid of Sebastian, he's seen his true form, and although not exactly pleasant, he became desensitized to Sebastian's demon nature. Ciel Vincent Phantomhive was no coward, and he made a deal, and sure will keep it. There's no point in bringing back the Phantomhive name to its high standard just for him to bring it back down again. If he somehow managed to double cross the demon, no mortal would know of his betrayal. But he would know, and that was good enough. The thoughts that kept him up tonight were the thoughts of his wife. Elizabeth lay beside him, fully asleep, fully unaware of Ciel's tribulations as she dreamed of the future. He watched her sleep, watched as she let a heavy breath out of her parted lips. He wanted to touch her golden hair that spewed across the pillows, wanted to touch her face, kiss her softly, wanted to stroke her full belly due to maternity. He wanted to touch her so badly, but held back from fear of waking her. If she woke up, it would complicate things, make things difficult for him. He watched her breathe in and out for as long as he could, and this is what scared him, not his own death, but the fact that he will never see his beloved Elizabeth again. He would never love her again, or know his only child. This is what devastated him. But this is the deal he chose, and he had to leave the comfort of his bed, the comfort of his wife and fulfill his end of the contract. He got up quietly, as not to disturb her. He stumbled in the dark, feeling for a candle stand and a match. The match sparked, and Ciel lit the candles. he reached for the doorknob-

"Ciel," Elizabeth moaned, half-asleep. He knew that her hands were searching the empty space that Ciel once filled, but he could not look back. If he looked back, he would jump back to her, never letting her go, waiting for Sebastian to drag him off, as if he were a babe still suckling on its mother. Elizabeth called for him again, her voice getting stronger:

"Ciel."

_Please...do not call my name again_, Ciel pleaded mentally "I can't," he managed to say aloud. As if she heard him, she fell back into a deep sleep. He quickly left the room, and stared through the hard wood door that led back. This would be his only regret.

When he got comfortable in his study, he poured himself a drink, even though he didn't usually touch the stuff and he didn't drink it now. His hands were just idle. He waited for him, but he wouldn't wait long.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out, "you know I don't like to wait... not even for my own death." "Humans can be particularly sentimental," a voice answered, "I thought you would like some time to reflect, Master" Sebastian appeared before him, wearing his usual uniform and devious smile. "I have been ready for this moment for very long time." "It's good that you are well prepared." Sebastian's eyes started to get a demonic glow. "I have a last request." "Oh?" Sebastian's amusement peaked a little. "Lady Elizabeth, I presume?" "Make sure she is taken care of in her time of need. Only until the child has grown. This is my last order." "Yes, my Lord." He bowed to Ciel, in both obedience and mockery. His smile grew bigger as he stood. "Sebastian, will it hurt?" "Yes, it can be quite painful. But I will be as gentle as-" "No! Be as brutal as you want. Make it hurt. Let it show that I had a life well lived" Ciel stared coldly into Sebastian's eyes. This confused Sebastian for a moment. But only for a moment, as humans can only surprise him so much. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian didn't bow. "Now, my young master..."

It was Mey-Rin who found him, and the Phantomhive manor,as well as the rest of England-no, the whole world grieved for Ciel. Thousands of people flocked to his funeral, paying their respects to Ciel and Lady Elizabeth. As she went to see her husband for the last time, she saw a peacefulness that she hadn't seen in him since they were children, before the fire. As she waddled back to her seat, she could hear the other mourners comment:

"He was so young!" They said

"And Lady Elizabeth is all alone in that big house." They said

"And she's having a baby!" They said

"That should distract her." They said

Long after the burial, Elizabeth stood alone on Ciel's grave, just staring into the frosted grass.

"You should be proud that so many came to see your husband, Lady Elizabeth. Master Ciel has had a true influence on the world." Sebastian offered Elizabeth a handkerchief. She nodded, took the handkerchief, and dotted her eyes

"It's a shame that Agni wasn't here. He doesn't even know..."

"Shall I pen a letter to him?"

"Yes, please."

"Angi should please you. He always has." Silence. Too much of it. Elizabeth's eyes started to water. Sebastian was going to think of another comment he could give to Ciel when Elizabeth said:

"At least...the funeral was beautiful."

"It was," he agreed.

"...Sebastian?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"I want to go home."

"Of course." Sebastian gave his arm for Lady Elizabeth to hold, and with her other hand, she placed it on her stomach, wondering what the future held for them.


	2. December 21st, 2012 (Elizabeth)

**Author's note: I know its seemed I just jumped ahead but trust me, you will be filled in with future chapters. I know it's a bit long but bear with me. All of this needed to be one chapter to make sense, and more info will be dished out in future chapters. Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Are you having fun, because I am! :) But let us continue...**

**Chapter one: December 21st, 2012 (Elizabeth Rachel Phantomhive)**

Waking up to her alarm clock, Elizabeth woke up with a sigh. Her alarm was still playing Vivaldi's "Spring" when she got out of bed and yawned. Her body was sore, but she hasn't done anything. In fact, she avoids strenuous physical labor just to avoid this. _Maybe a hot shower will help? _She wondered. After a good bit of stretching, she shut off her alarm.

Elizabeth was quick and efficient when preparing for the day. Five minutes to shower, five minutes to dress. She spent the last few minutes in the bathroom brushing her wild, blonde curls into something orderly and manageable, then swiftly weaved her damp hair into a single braid, her favorite headband perfectly placed to hide any loose hairs. Instead of her usual routine of ignoring the mirror, she gave herself a good look. A thin, pale blonde stared back at her, her eyes red with tiredness from studying the night before, her pink lips chapped from the cold, December weather. Elizabeth stroked her cheek, watching her reflection as if it wasn't her own. Her short nails were ragged, she'd been biting them too much. She looked down to the rest of her body, still boyish in figure. She pressed her lips into a hard line. She was hoping for a little growth in the chest department, but that doesn't look like that will change anytime soon. Elizabeth thought this childish figure could actually be cute, if only she wasn't so tall...

"At least you don't have acne," she told the mirror. She had her clear, almost translucent skin making her green eyes pop. That had to count for something.

"Not too bad," Elizabeth finally told herself. She smiled a little and headed to the kitchen. Breakfast was calling her.

Filled with cool and earthy tones, the kitchen was a great place to eat as well as study, especially with her mother's cooking. The smell of bacon grease filled her nose as she helped herself to eggs, bacon, and toast on the counter. Her mother, a greying brunette, focused her blue eyes on today's newspaper, her toast barely touched while her Grace, her little sister, happily gobbled up her cereal.

"Morning, Mom" Elizabeth gave her mother a peck on the cheek and in return, she lovingly stroked her daughter's hair.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Her eyes had a bit of sparkle to them as she smiled. As Elizabeth sat down to join them, her mother put down the newspaper.

"Aren't you going to dress up a little?"

Elizabeth look down at her clothes. She didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. She actually matched her grey sweats with her oversized "Trust me, I'm the doctor" tee, and she wore her new steel colored Converse. Elizabeth shrugged; she wore this sort of thing on a daily basis.

"Meh," she finally answered.

"But today is such a big day!" Grace spat out, along with some her cereal.

"Sweetheart, please, cover your mouth," her mother turned toward Elizabeth. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything special?"

"No, not really. I'll just go to the library."

"But you _always_ go to the library," her mother chided.

"I need to study. Finals are coming up," she said breathlessly.

"Lizzy," her mother laughed in mid thought, "you could pass those finals blind, deaf, and dumb. The last thing you need to do is study." Her eyes widen with excitement. "Did you meet someone at the library?"

"Oh, Lizzy has a boyfriend?" Grace interrupted.

"No...," Elizabeth blushed, "I don't"

"Lizzy has a boyfriend, Lizzy has a boyfriend," Grace began to sing at the top of her lungs.

"Will you quit it, I don't have anyone!" Elizabeth's face became a brighter shade of pink.

"Oh," her mother became pensive, "Well, it doesn't mean you won't find someone...this sort of thing takes time-"

"Yeah, yeah I know mom, 'you're still growing as a person, most guys don't make the best choices at my age, wait for Mr. Right, not Mr. Right Now, there's someone for everyone' and all that-"

Elizabeth cut herself off, not unless she wanted to say 'bullshit' in front of her mother

"What time is it?" she spat.

"Seven O'clock, on the dot," her sister chimed.

_School starts in thirty-five minutes, but Grace needs to be at St. Anthony's at seven twenty. Best case scenario, its a ten minute drive, not to mention our school is on the other side of town..._

"We need to go," Elizabeth stated. "Grace, get the keys and wait outside."

"Wait, sweetie, let me fix your hair," her mother called Grace over to reassemble her deep blue pigtails while Elizabeth went upstairs to fetch her brother. She went to her brother's door and gave the knob a twist. Locked. She then gave three loud knocks on the door.

"Uhgdf...,"

"Ciel, Wake up!" she spat.

"Huh?" Elizabeth could hear him fumbling around. feeling for his iPhone. She rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew what was coming next.

_3...2...1..._

"Shit!" With a crash start, she could almost hear him jump out of bed, running wildly to get ready

"You have five minutes," Elizabeth said coolly, "otherwise, I'll leave you and you'll have to take the bus with the Freshman." She heard him groan through the door, which pleased her greatly. She went to her room get her book bag. With a quick unzip, she checked that all of books were there. She put on her charcoal colored long coat and threw her book bag on.  
"Oof!" The weight of the book bag forced a breath out of her. _So that's where the back pain came from._ She shrugged. This was a necessary evil.

"Four minutes," she reminded Ciel as she walked past his door. She seemed to become light on her feet as she headed toward the car.

"Bye, Mom," she said as she walked past the kitchen.

"Bye. Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be so hard on him."

_Someone has to._

Grace was already sitting in the car with her seat belt buckled, waiting for her. Elizabeth walked around to the driver's side door and entered.

"Can I sit in the front today, Lizzy? Oh can I, can I, can I? Please?"

"Grace, you know you can't-" Elizabeth saw her her sister's reflection in the rear view mirror, her big blue eyes and a twinkle in them somehow, and they were even watering a little, her little hands gently clasped as if in prayer, while her lips were pouting even so softly. Her face would not be denied. Elizabeth checked her watch.

_Seven O' six. Looks like Ciel will join the Freshman ranks today._

"I guess you could."

Grace giggled in delight, fist pumping the air, exclaiming, "YES!" By the time Elizabeth put the keys in the ignition, Grace was already buckled and smiling in the front seat. As Elizabeth was backing out of the driveway, Grace asked, "Isn't Ciel coming with us?"

"Oh, Ciel is riding the bus today." A huge smirk grew on Elizabeth's face as she put the car into drive. She wa actually doing it, she wasn't going to let Ciel run her on _his _schedule.

_This should knock him down a peg._

"Lizzy!" Grace screamed.

Elizabeth slammed on the brakes, jerking both her and Grace forward until the seatbelts snapped back, The smell of burnt rubber filled the car, and Elizabeth gripped the steering wheel tightly, looking straight ahead. Ciel stared back, hands on the hood of the car. A smirk played on his lips, while hers turned into a scowl. He casually walked to the back and slid in.

"Good morning, Grace." His voice was smooth, great for deception and manipulation. "Well, aren't you going to drive, Elizabeth? We only have ten minutes to drop off Grace. This is not the time to dwindle " His body relaxed, kicking his legs up against the interior. Elizabeth contained a growl as she sped off.

"You should stop frowning, Elizabeth. It's not becoming of you." Elizabeth watched him from the rear view mirror. _He's too damn perfect. _She studied him as she drove off St. Anthony's parking lot. He raked his hand through his hair, the color an exact match to Grace's, but a more intense. The same with for their eyes, but there was a fierceness that Grace's lacked, a fire that could only be seen in his. His thin, muscular body spawned the entire back seat, as he stared out the window dreamily.

"Shouldn't you watch the where you're going? Your absent-mindedness is what almost got you in trouble this morning."

Elizabeth took in a breath and turned off the car.

"Get out."

He held in a chuckle as he gracefully exited. Elizabeth glared at him, taking in his appearance. He wore a black polo, which gave a snug fit, while his acid wash jeans hung looser on the hips. She could hear his black combat boots crunch against the snow. The winter wind blew, enveloping Elizabeth almost caressing her,while Ciel closed his eyes, letting the wind nip at his skin. He held his head high as the wind blew through his bedhead hair. Yes, he was too perfect. He was the charming badass, the one and only: Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'm not your chauffeur who waits for you to drive around. Because of you, I'm late."

His eyes gleamed. "It's nothing that the teacher's pet can't worm her way through."

She scowled. "Where are you going? We have class."

"I've made better plans. Thank you for the ride, Elizabeth."

"Get back here," she sneered. But he continued to walk away.

"Ciel. Ciel! CIIIIEEEEL! You pompous little shit," she screamed, but only to the wind.

"-and we would like to note that there will be free tutoring over break in the TLC in preparation for finals, excluding Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New year's Eve and New Year's Day."

The warm air stung Elizabeth's cheeks as she joined her AP Bio class. She quietly got into her seat as the secretary made the school's announcements through the intercom.

"We would also like the anounce the following birthdays: The school wishes the following a happy birthday: Angela Davis, Eric Goldman, Jamie Kales, Cynthia MacDonald, Ciel Phantomhive, and Jack Stephenson. Have a happy birthday!"

There seemed to be a murmur in the room, and all eyes were on Elizabeth.

"That's all of the announcements for today. Have a wonderful school day, and remember, make it a great day to be a viking!"

Static. Then silence. Class resumed. But she still felt them.

The day passed quickly, it was already lunch time. The chatter could be heard from the east wing, where Elizabeth was heading to eat her lunch. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, along with someone else's. She stopped while the other footsteps sped up, finally catching up with her.

"Hey, Emily." A very short girl stood in front of her. She kept touching her very unnatural blonde hair, her dark eyes seemed determined.

"Aren't you Ciel's little sister, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me it was Ciel's birthday?

"It's Elizabeth," she corrected, "and actually, we're -"

" You should have made an announcement earlier. Me and my friends would have got him something or threw a party for him."

"...Right. I'll remember that for next time."

"There won't _be _a next time. Ciel graduates this year. Oh well, I'll think of something."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Elizabeth continued walking.

"Aren't you going to the cafeteria?"

She kept walking.

"Hey, isn't that Ciel's sister?" Another voice joined the short girl.

"Yeah, she's weird. I heard she-"

She closed off the world when the door closed and welcomed the howling wind. She preferred solitude, because she could hear herself think, and she could almost hear the long forgotten secrets of the dead as the wind blew through. But she wanted a real secret, one that she could call her own. Luckily for her, it happened to be one of her most prized possessions.

"It's FREEZING out here! _Are you crazy?!"_

Elizabeth was pulled from her train of thought, and she looked up. An olive skinned girl looked down, her dark eyes narrowed, her muscular arms crossed against her chest. The girl relaxed a little, leaning against the glass door.

"I don't see why you isolate yourself, Lizzy."

"I don't isolate myself. I just wanted to be alone." She stood up slowly, stretching out the soreness.

"That book must be really good if it has you come outside."

"I've been telling you, it's not a book, Abhaya." She quickly took the "book" back into safe keeping and out of sight of Abhaya's curious eyes.

"Come to the library with me."

"Pfft, no, I'm not spending the very beginning of my winter break studying."

"No studying, promise. I just want someone to come with me." Elizabeth threw her backpack on and started walking to her next class.

"Can I see the book?"

"It's _not_ a book."

"Whatever, can I see it?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, exasperated.

"No need to get pissy, Lizzy. It's not like everybody forgot." Abhaya revealed a bright, wide tooth grin as she pulled out a plastic container with a fist sized vanilla cupcake, adorned with white icing and a multitude of sprinkles

"Happy birthday, Lizzy!"

Dinner was quiet. Elizabeth bit into her rack of ribs. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't like foods where your hands had to get messy. She finished her salad, ate a bit of corn.

"These are good," Said her father, whom Elizabeth had a striking resemblance to. He took another bite.

"You're not hungry, Lizzy?" Her mother gave her a loving look.

"Not really." she stared down at her food, picked through and a mess.

"I made it just for you guys. It's your favorite"

_Definition of irony: when your Mom mistake your brother's favorite meal for yours, cooks it and he isn't even here to eat it. _Elizabeth grip tighten on the knife she used slice into the rib.

"Can we eat the cake now?"

"Not yet, Grace."

"Ugh, can we have the cake now? Lizzy's finished." She pointed toward Elizabeth's untouched food.

"It would be rude to cut the cake without Ciel," their mother looked at the empty chair.

"It's his birthday, too."

_Of course._

" You can at if you want. I think I'm going to have a piece of cake now." She headed toward the refrigerator.

"Elizabeth..."

"We waited over an hour, not to mention we stalled dinner for thirty minutes. He's not coming." On the middle shelf was the birthday cake. The very chocolate birthday cake. She let out a breath and grabbed the platter with two hands.

"Chocolate." _Ciel's favorite._

The front door slammed, then a thump was heard.

"What's all the commotion?" Ciel stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"Finally, you're here." said their father

"Happy birthday, Ciel." Their mother greeted him with a kiss. "We were waiting for you. Do you want the first slice o-"

**SPLAT!**

She could no longer contain her rage. With all the force she could muster, she threw the cake down on the tile, leaving the cake to be a shapeless mess on the floor.

"_Elizabeth Rachel Phantomhive! _Have you lost your mind?!"

"Oh, so now you pay attention to me now. It's not like should get any sort of special treatment. It's only my birthday."

Ciel seemed amused. "It's my birthday, too."

"It's always about you! Always! You think things could be different today, but no." Elizabeth threw on her coat and picked up her backpack.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"Where I always go, Mom. I'm so fucking sick of being under "golden boy's" shadow. The door was slammed and she was gone.

After a quiet, ten minute walk with only the wind at her side, Elizabeth entered the library her face stinging from the harsh wind and salty tears. She kept her head down, as she didn't want to attract any unwanted atten-

" I almost thought you weren't coming today," said an old woman behind the front desk.

"Hi, Mrs. Mckinley." Elizabeth looked up little.

"A cup of tea always helps, dear?"

"Tea?"

"You look like you came down with something. A cold perhaps?"

"Oh, right." Elizabeth quickly changed the subject. " Did you find Miss Wade's replacement?"

"No such luck, Lizzy," sighed the head librarian. "Are you sure that you can't take her place?"

"It's not that I don't want to...it's just I have way too much at school with homework, orchestra and with the free I do have, I tutor people. Maybe in the summer?"

Mrs. Mckinley gave a slight nod and said, "You have a friend waiting for you."

"Abhaya. How long has she been here?"

"Since six-thirty. Oh, Lizzy, before you go, I have a gift for you." She handed Elizabeth a wrapped present, which she assumed that it was a book.

"Thank you," she mumbled. In the very, very back table sat Abhaya, constantly checking her phone for the time. Elizabeth cleared her throat to get her attention. Abhaya looked up was about to scold her for being so late, but then noticed her eyes.

"You've been crying again."

Elizabeth sat down beside her. "I really don't want to talk about it." her voice started to crack a little.

"Alright,alright. Oh," Abhaya exclaimed, "There is a certain someone who wants to ask you," she gently tapped Elizabeth's nose with her index finger on the word 'you', "to Turnabout after Finals!"

"Luke, you mean?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was painfully obvious."

"What, you don't like him?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No? What do you mean no?! You guys have so much in common, plus he's not like the other jerkoffs at our school. HE'S PERFECT FOR YOU!"

"Shhh, we are in a library, Abhaya," Elizabeth hissed in her ear. "Besides, it's not him, it's me, really."

Abhaya rolled her eyes.

"Really, it is. I like someone else."

Abhaya tilted her head "And you haven't told me this because...?"

It's complicated."

"Try me."

Elizabeth took in a breath. "I think I'm in love with a person that I can never be with."

"Wow...Lizzy." Abhaya pondered for a moment, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"That's the thing," Elizabeth stated, "based on what I know there is nothing wrong with him. He's charming and good looking, not to mention he has a vast set of skills. You name it, he can do it. And I'm not exaggerating. I mean, the only thing he cannot do, is fail. I'd say that he is the most perfect human being to ever walk this earth."

"Then what's the problem? He sounds amazing."

"He's dead," she said bluntly.

"Wha...?"

"He's dead," Elizabeth repeated. "When you're in your mid to late twenties in the the late 1800's...," her voice trailed off.

Abhaya arched her eyebrow. "Sooooo, you like a dead guy?"

"Don't give me that look. It's not like I planned this, it just happen."

"How?"

"That's why I called you, to show you. Here," Elizabeth handed her a pair of gloves, "Put these on."

"Uh, why do we need these?" Abhaya asked.

"Because what you are about to see is very old and very delicate." Elizabeth put on a glove. "When I was about seven or eight. we visited Grandpa Dan. I remember exploring the attic and I found this very large, dusty chest." She put on the other glove. "Inside there was a multitude of journals and photographs. But on the very top," Elizabeth says while pulling out very large manilla envelope, "was a newspaper. It was really old, and you could barely read what it says, but the picture was so clear." She opened the envelope and pulled out a plastic bag. "It was a young boy who looked just like Ciel. I later learned that the boy was our great-great grandfather, who was also named Ciel Phantomhive." From the plastic bag, she took out a leather bound journal and with both hands, gave it to Abhaya who flipped through the pages

"You don't have a crush on your great-great grandfather, do you?"

"No! No, not him," she explained. "One of his servants." She pulled out some photographs. "These take place during his wedding." Abhaya picked one up, and examined them closely.

"You look just like her," she said, pointing to the bride.

"We do look alike."

""Let me guess," Abhaya laughed, "her name's Lizzy, too?"

"Quite right," Elizabeth said, unaware of Abhaya's confusion. "The servants asked for a picture of their own so..." She handed Abhaya more photos for her to see.

"He's not too bad," Abhaya said, showing Elizabeth a photo of a muscular blonde.

"That's Bardroy," Elizabeth replied, "That's not him though."

Abhaya rapidly flipped thought the other photos "Then who is i-" She stopped, her eyes widen. "_Elizabeth, him?!" _She held photo the man, his raven hair framing his face, his eyes seemed off, (but you couldn't tell what color they were since the photo was black and white) but that didn't take away from his beauty. He looked tall and slender with his black suit, and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Elizabeth blushed, but nodded.

Damn, he's hot! What's his name?"

Elizabeth smiled. " Sebastian Michaelis."

"Even his name is hot!" Abhaya looked up to the ceiling. "What a cruel mistress fate can be."

"Oh, I know."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"I don't mind walking, Abhaya."

"But it's so cold out here!"

"I don't mind, really."

"Alright, then. See you later." Abhaya drove off. Elizabeth walked home in the dark, December night and the wind was blowing. Harder than usual, so much to the point that it was unpleasant to Elizabeth, even though she was used to it. She picked up the pace and hurried home.

When she turned the corner of her block, she saw bright lights and people standing around her house. She walked a little faster, but she was cautious. The smell of smoke attacked her senses, and with horror, she saw it. Her book bag fell to the ground as she watched with the others.

A great flame was consuming house, the smoke rising like an ominous cloud. Glass was shattered and wood was warping. Firemen were dousing the flames to no avail. Only one thought crossed her panicked mind.

"Hey, Elizabeth, wait!" Someone called for her, but it was too late, she was already inside. A sharp pain entered her lungs from the smoke. The dancing flames were making her head dizzy, but she needed to find them.

"MOM! DAD! CIEL! GRACE!" her voice was weakening, becoming hoarse. She cried out for them again and again and again, fighting the urge to cough. The soot was stinging her eyes and scratching at her throat. She could barely walk. Elizabeth was dazed, her steps becoming heavy. She headed toward the stairs and she grabbed the handrail for support. It burned her hand but she didn't care. She was on the third step when it caved in. She screamed.

"Are you crazy!" said the fireman who caught her. She could tell that she was being carried outside, but she couldn't his face, her vision was blurred. Her body needed air, and no matter how many breaths she took, it wasn't enough. Her heart was burning with every beat, and she couldn't stop screaming with the wind. She felt something cold against her cheek, and she stopped. Pure white snow was falling. Then it was she who fell into darkness.

**Author's note: Wow, that took me forever. Hope you guys liked it. Read and Review. Tell me if I made spelling or grammatical errors. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**XOXO,**

**Hanabi.**


End file.
